Aht Urhgan Mission 12: Royal Puppeteer
category:Missions de:Aht Urhgan-Mission 12 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Aht Urhgan Whitegate * Wait for the next Vana'diel day and make sure you have zoned. Go back to Salaheem's Sentinels for a cutscene. **Make sure Naja Salaheem tells you to start interrogating locals; this means you are ready for the next cutscene. Otherwise, the Qiqirn NPC: Pyopyoroon, that you are going to visit later in Nashmau will just talk about a girl that became a ghost and went to Al Zahbi. Nashmau * You now need t travel to Nashmau. ** Preferred Method of getting to Nashmau: *** Take the Runic Portal to the Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Once in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, take the NE Teleport Pad at (H-8). *** You will be placed in a new room. Take the East Teleport-Pad in this room. *** You will be again placed in a new room. Take the West Teleport-Pad in this room. *** You will arrive at your final location. Head North out the hallway to exit into Caedarva Mire (J-10). *** Walk straight West and you will zone into Nashmau. Follow the southmost Ridge, and do not step into the swamp thats north of you. There is no need for Sneak or Invisible here, there are no agro mobs except for 1 True Sight Orderly Imp. * Speak with Pyopyoroon (H-7, ground floor) for a cutscene. He tells you that ghosts like Vial of Spectral Scent, but he doesn't have any to give you. He then says if you trade him a Vial of Jody's Acid, he can make you a Vial of Spectral Scent. * Proceed to Wajaom Woodlands or Bhaflau Thickets and start farming Ameretats. ** Ameretats have a high drop rate of the Rare/Ex item Vial of Jody's Acid. Each person will need one. * Return to Nashmau and trade the Vial of Jody's Acid to Pyopyoroon to receive the Vial of Spectral Scent. Killable By: * The Ameretat monsters are normal monsters, but they are quite strong. They have an Additional Effect: Drain, as well as a strong innate Regen effect. They retain all normal Malboro-Family moves as well. **We formed a party of 3: 2 Black Mage and 1 Thief. We killed two Ameretat to get two drops of Vial of Jody's Acid. **Soloable by 75RDM/WHM with Gravity/Nuke technique. Sleep when you need MP. **Soloable by 75NIN **Soloable by 75THF with capped evasion or bloody bolts. **Soloable by 75RDM/NIN **Easy Soloable by 70+SMN/WHM using Garuda and Predator Claws. **Soloable by 70RDM with Sleep/Nuke method. **Soloable by 75THF/NIN Easy **Soloable easy by 75BLU/NIN spam damage till dead. **Easy Solo as 70DRG/RDM **Failed killing Ameretat as defense-wise equipped 71DRG/WHM. Bring Echo Drops if you want to have a go. **Soloed by 75 PLD/WHM Used stoneskin at the start and blink. Prot IV. Didn't bother rebuffing or recasting stoneskin or blink. 1/2 mp 1/2 hp at finish. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Under the command of the court puppetmaster, you are to uncover the truth behind the ghost ship, the Ashu Talif. Investigate the Arrapago Islands.